NUESTRO ADIOS
by Tezza Kou Grandchester
Summary: Todo lo que empieza tiene un final. Y cuando empiezas una relación, sin haber terminado antes otra el final es inminente y ellos lo saben. Y a pesar que se aman, se dejan en libertad.


**Disclaimer. Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo utilizo sus nombres con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

**

**Nota Autora.**

Aqui les dejo mi reto, espero que les guste, no creo que sea mi creasion mas brillante pero hice lo que pude.

* * *

**NUESTRO ADIOS.**

Parado aquí, recuerdo los momentos que vivimos, tus sonrisas, tus enojos y el amor que destilamos… Pero sobre todo, recuerdo la primera vez que te vi. En este mismo lugar, del brazo de el. Nuestros ojos se cruzaron por tan solo unos segundos…. Pero nuestras almas se unieron para siempre.

Parado aquí, apenas puedo creer que sea el ultimo día que te veré. Aun sabiendo que desde el principio ya se había escrito el final. Aun sabiendo que a pesar de que se lo mucho que me quieres, y lo mucho que deseas darme mas… las circunstancias no lo permiten. Aun sabiendo que te amo, hoy es nuestro final.

Parado aquí, bajo el farol, la noche se siente fría y llena de desconsuelo mi corazón. Y como siempre, como cada encuentro, te veo aparecer entre la multitud. Tan hermosa y perfecta como la primera vez que nuestros ojos se cruzaron. Esos ojos que destilaban amor por el y que hoy se que me aman a mi.

Parado aquí, te espero con paciencia y observo tu belleza y distinción al caminar. Te as dado cuenta que me encuentro parado bajo el mismo farol, que por años fue testigo de nuestros encuentros furtivos; y te apresuras a mi encuentro. Es entonces que logro ver tu rostro con claridad, y me duele lo que veo.

Parado aquí, viendo tu rostro consternado me golpea la realidad, y es hasta entonces que me doy cuenta que hoy es el final.

A unos cuantos metros de distancia, corres a mi alcance y me rodeas con tus delicados brazos y yo rodeo tu cuerpo con el mío. Sin decir nada nos compenetramos y nos damos fuerzas para decir adiós al terminar la noche.

Parados los dos aquí, deseando con todas nuestras fuerzas detener el tiempo y que lo inevitable no suceda. Nos separamos lentamente de nuestro abrazo, nos observamos con detenimiento sin lograr aun cruzar una sola palabra. Después de un momento veo como una lagrima furtiva recorre tu hermoso rostro y después me regalas una sonrisa radiante.

- Definitivamente sigues siendo el mismo de años atrás, Seiya Kou.

Limpio el rastro de humedad que dejo la lagrima y le regalo una sonrisa.- A diferencia de ti, Serena. Que eres aun mas hermosa que cuando te vi por primera vez hace años.

Baja su rostro intimidada. Y yo con delicadeza lo subo y le doy un tierno beso. Y es entonces que recuerdo que no le he dicho hola. – Hola, mi amor.

Me observa un poco sorprendida con sus enormes ojos de color azul, y después de pocos segundos sonríe.– Hola, amor.

La tomo de la mano y nos disponemos a dejar el farol, que fue el único testigo de nuestro amor. Caminamos solo un par de pasos antes de voltear y ver juntos por ultima vez este lugar.

Escucho un pequeño suspiro que proviene de ella. Y mientras yo en mi mente me despido, ella lo hace en un susurro. – Adiós…

Entonces seguimos nuestro camino con un poco de pesar al principio, hasta que la detengo y me paro frente a ella. – No puedo permitir que nuestro ultimo día juntos este lleno de pesar, Serena. No es justo para ninguno de los dos.

Sus ojos se cristalizan y de manera inmediata por su rostro caen furiosas lagrimas, pierde la fuerza en sus piernas y casi cae de rodillas al frío asfalto, pero logro detenerla y la presiono contra mi pecho, en donde ella llora desconsolada por varios minutos. No le hago ninguna pregunta, puesto que conozco la razón de su llanto, solo la dejo que saque todo lo que trae dentro. Y después de varios minutos hablo.

- Se lo culpable que te sientes. Pero no es solo tu culpa, desde el principio sabíamos que lo que hacíamos estaba mal, contamos con que el amor no arruinara la aventura, pero nos enamoramos.

Tardo un poco para poder hablar y aun su voz no era estable por completo cuando lo hizo. – Lo se, pero no sabes lo que daría por poder ofrecerte mas. Por no tener que dejarte por que no te conocí a tiempo.

- A veces, la vida no parece justa, mi amor. Pero tenemos que aceptar el cobro que nos demanda por nuestras acciones.

Se aleja por completo de mi y me da la espalda.- Si, pero el precio por amarte es muy alto.- Esta llorando de nuevo, lo puedo escuchar en su voz.- En donde queda el deseo de tenerte a mi lado por siempre, de envejecer a tu lado. Por que te pone en mi camino cuando ya no era libre. Por que me tienta con el amor verdadero cuando me ato antes a un amor mesurado y ortodoxo.

Me acerco lentamente a su espalda y la rodeo con mis brazos, no logro controlar el impulso de estrujarla y acercarla mas a mi.- No se por que a veces el precio es mas alto de lo que debería. Pero solo puedo decirte una cosa, pagaría el precio de dejarte mil veces, si la vida me da la oportunidad de tenerte por tan solo un instante.

Se volteo en mis brazos y me beso, un tierno beso lento, que paro el tiempo y el espacio y nos dejo solo a nosotros dos y nuestro amor. No se si duro poco o mucho, solo se que ningún tiempo es suficiente.

- Te prometo que si algún día recupero…- Pero no pude dejarla terminar, la bese de nuevo con un poco mas de urgencia.

- No nos prometamos nada, mi amor. Se que lo amas. Y que el llego primero. Y que a pesar de que cuando esta noche termine y el sol brille en el alba yo me llevare un pedazo de tu ser conmigo. El estará ahí para hacerte feliz.- la bese de nuevo y después añadí.- Quiero que seas feliz, Serena.

Me observo detenidamente, por lo que a mi me pareció una eternidad, para después añadir- Seré feliz por ti. Contigo en mi recuerdo.

Le sonreí, por que no puede hacer otra cosa. No podía perder la compostura frente a ella, eso la destrozaría y entonces jamás podría dejarla en libertad. No sabiendo que no podría ser feliz de nuevo.

- Ahora, sigamos con nuestra noche. Olvidemos las despedidas.

- Olvidemos las despedidas, Seiya.

Fue difícil al principio pretender que este no seria nuestro ultimo día junto. Fue difícil pretender que no me desgarraba el alma el alejarme de ella para siempre, pero lo logre, me olvide del adiós inminente y disfrute intensamente del amor que me ofrecía. Y yo la deje disfrutar a ella de mi amor.

Recorrimos cada parte, cada rincón en el cual tuviéramos un recuerdo, la noche se extinguía con angustiante rapidez, pero la disfrutábamos juntos de una manera tan intensa que parecía que la vida se nos iba en ello.

Nada mas importo que el uno para el otro por esta noche, no importaba si había un pasado o un futuro en común, solo importaba vivir el presente y guardar cada momento en la memoria, cada segundo en los recuerdos. Y así poderlos atesorar por siempre.

Pero desafortunadamente el tiempo apremia, y nunca es el suficiente para estar por ultima vez con la persona amada.

Serena se detuvo súbitamente frente a mi.- La noche casi termina, Seiya. Y yo no puedo irme sin sentir el calor de cuerpo junto al mío por ultima vez.

La abrace por impulso y la junte e mi pecho.- Quiero que lo primero que vean mis ojos en la mañana seas tu, mi amor.

No fueron necesarias mas palabras, nuestros cuerpos se reconocían y a pesar de que el lugar carecía de importancia para dar rienda suelta al amor, todo estaba planeado con antelación.

El amor fluyo y nos convirtió en uno, sentí por ultima vez el calor de su cuerpo, la calidez de su piel, el aroma de su ser, la estrechez de su sexo, el sabor de sus labios. Fluyo el amor entre nosotros hasta el cansancio, o hasta la locura misma.

Y para mi desgracia el alba apareció de improvisto. Ella dormía, su semblante lleno de paz, haciendo total honor a su nombre. Tome la decisión mas difícil de mi existencia, me tocaba a mi irme y dejarla continuar con su vida. Dejarla en paz, en esta mañana que me parecía tan gris.

Me puse de pie con cuidado de no perturbar su sueño, me vestí rápidamente, por que si tardaba no seria capaz de irme. La observe por largo rato, hasta que tome fuerzas para despedirme.

Me acerque lentamente a ella, roce ligeramente su rostro, y le deposite un pequeño beso en los labios, ella sonrío. Y yo no pude evitar que una lagrima rodara por mi mejilla y llegara hasta su rostro.

Me aleje lentamente y camine hasta la puerta de la habitación, ya no había vuelta atrás. Y a pesar de estar completamente seguro de lo que hacia me detuve, voltee a verla por ultima vez.- Adiós mi amor, recuerda que solo quiero que seas feliz.- Y me fui.


End file.
